


Every face a different shade  masquerade

by Coldlady4



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Masquerade Ball, One Shot, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Kudos: 16





	Every face a different shade  masquerade

It was a early morning at Miss Robichaux’s Academy 

Madison stared at Zoe annoyed .

“Stop throwing daggers with your eyes Madison you know why we are up early .”

“ Yah but not this damm early even the Cockroaches ain’t up yet .” muttered Madison 

“Yah well we don’t want Cordelia and Misty getting wind of our plain to set them up.”

Groaned in words “Why couldn’t we just set them off on a blind date.”Madison said while pining a Poster on the wall with sticky tape 

“Because this way we all get to have some fun on Halloween.”

Ain’t that what’s trick or treat is for replied Madison .

“Yah but Cordelia wanted to throw a masquerade ball this year so this way we kill two birds at once .”

A hour later Sounds of bustling activity could be heard, doors opening and closing foot steps on the hard floorboards and heading down the staircase.some going to breakfast and some off to finish of a assignment that was due. 

There's going to be a masquerade ball on Halloween this year . which is going to Involved everyone in costumes and decorations everything . Coco said vibrating with excitement , she scrambled off back up the stairs as fast as she possibly could.

Misty had never been to ball before sure she is regularly seen spinning around the greenhouse to Stevie nicks anyway. But this was totally different, this was formal and Misty day was anything but formal with her dance moves. “I think I’ll just hang out at my swamp that night .” 

“No you can’t do that it wouldn’t be the same without you there to dance with us ,What are you afraid of?” Zoe asked squeezing both of the slightly older woman’s hands .

“Making a fool out’a myself, I ‘ant ever danced so fancy like I’ve read’a about those balls.” Misty sighed sinking into a nearby chair. 

“To who?” Zoe enquired even tho she had a petty good idea who Misty is taking about. 

“Miss Cordelia “

You could never make a fool out of your self to her, she was so destroyed when she lost you , But since you’ve been back she’s been happier .”

“That’s because she has the biggest heart” Misty Replied dismissively 

“Get this in that swampy head of yours she cares about you at lot and I will to help you get ready “ said Zoe firmly . 

“Yah I’ll even be your evil dance teacher .” Madison Said 

“Why would you do that madison?” Asked Misty 

“Call it a late coming back from hell present or whatever .” Madison replied Dismissively

The day of the Ball arrived, coming around faster then anyone at the coven anticipated and soon it was time for the masquerade ball.

Misty was starring into the mirror at herself. She wore a form fitting, black Laced sleeved dress. She wore a lace mask on her face .she was proud of the personal flairs she added to it. Her eyeshadow a couple shades darker then what she’s usually puts on . Her hair was pushed away from her face hair braided into a single braid coming down the back of her head by Zoe a few minutes ago .  
She was a picture of elegance. Zoe had wore a robe to conceal her own outfit for the night. 

“Damn, swampy ” Madison said astounded standing by misty’s bedroom doorway before grinning mischeviously. " if I wasn't with Zoe I would hit that all night ." She was wearing a black and gold v neck dress with a haft mask .

Misty could feel her cheeks burning red .  
“Thanks Hollywood”

Madison laughed as she went on her way towards the staircase , the sound of her laughter continuing ring as she descended the stirs .

Misty descended down the staircase and into the main room. The sounds of soft music playing in the room fulled the air with a joyful atmosphere . 

Most of the furniture were gone the exception being a few tables and chairs in the back of the room that held all sorts of goodies. The room was decorated with pumpkins of all shapes and sizes.

she spotted Madison with a woman wearing a velvet and jacquard fabric jacket with embroidery on the lapel and a white tuxedo shirt and black trousers and a silver bow tie that complimented the mask and the woman’s outfit Perfectly. 

She presumes that it is Zoe who is tagging Madison onto the dance floor, spinning her around as they move across it.

As Misty continued to make her way across the room, her eyes locked on to a woman , standing off to the fair side of the dance floor .she was dressed in a emerald red ball gown with a red butterfly mask on her face, her hair wavy framing her face nicely ,her eyes shined through the mask .As she talked to a group of people who wore masks of various animals They had a glass of wine in their hands.

A onrush desire to discover her identity began to rise within Misty , she drew in a deep breath and moved closer to were the lady in red stood .

she bowed melodramatically “May I “ She asked, holding a hand out to her,

“ You may “ replied the woman 

Misty lead the woman on to the dance floor, She placed her hands on her hips and rocked with her to the beat of the music and found herself entranced by her dance panther even more.

“you look radiant and you are a perfect dancer ."

“Why thank you kind lady”

“What are my chances of ravishing you tonight the lady in red “asked with a wicked smile on her lips.

“ 50/50”

“Hmm I like those odds .” “May i know the name of Beautiful lady within my arms.” Asked Misty whilst spinning her dance partner around. “You may not but find me for last dance , then when it’s time we shell know.” Whith that The song ended and a new song began The lady in red walked off the dance floor leaving Misty standing in the middle of the floor alone . Until she decided to get a drink to calm her nerves . Sometime after it was announced that the last dance. “May I have this final dance .” Asked the lady in red from behind Misty stood stunned only able to move her head up and down in reply seamlessly forgetting the reason why she had need that drink. Time seamlessly move on without them noticing as the end of the ball approached , everyone began unmasking around them . 

“Shall we unmask somewhere else ?”the woman asked offering her arm to her. Misty took it letting herself be lead through the hull and through the doors. They stepped out into the night air, stopping to sit down on a bench bathed in the moonlights soft glow . At the same time they reached up and gently pulled each other’s mask away from their faces, as she closed her eyes tightly for a moment. Misty opened her eyes meeting those of Cordelia’s .

“ I was hoping you would dance with me tonight .” Cordelia said softly”.

“You were?” Misty couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice 

“ Yes because I love you”Cordelia said her voice wavered , from the weight that had been heavily on her heart since the day she felt Misty turning to ashes in her arms finally being lifted. “And for the first time in forever it doesn’t hurt to say I’m in love.”

I love you too Misty replied impulsively 

Cordelia tilted her head to the side gazing at Misty’s lips. “May I kiss you.” 

Acting on impulse now Misty her tilted her own head to the side 

Bring a hand to cradling the right side of Misty ‘s face as her lips enveloped hers. She pulled away for a moment to take her reaction , and then kissed her again. They stayed settled like that for a while until the need for air took over them. 

“As much I would like to keep kissing you I’m knackered .” 

“As I’m let me walk ya up to ya room”

“I have a better idea how about you stay with me tonight, I promise nothing but sleeping will Happen.” Cordelia said sincerely 

“What no cuddling” Misty said mockingly

Cordelia let out a soft laugh “we can cuddl but only if you promise to be my big spoon .“

“Deal”

They moved back though the house up the stairs reaching Cordelia’s bedroom they got changed in some pjs . They layed on the bed, cuddling each other drifting slowy into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
